fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Precure! Prism Reflection!
Precure! Prism Reflection! (プリキュア！ プリズム反射！''Purikyua! Purizumu Hansha!) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Prism Hearts Precure. In order to activate their transformation, they need their Prism Changers and Prism Cards. However Mio can perform this with her Prism Staff List of sequences and first appearance Cure Light : Episode 1 Cure Splash : Episode 2 Cure Light and Cure Splash : Episode 3 Cure Noble : Episode 6 Cure Trinity : Episode 9 Cure Papillon : Episode 13 Cure Mirage : Episode 16 Cure Light, Cure Splash, Cure Noble, Cure Trinity, Cure Papillon, and Cure Mirage : Episode 18 Cure Splash, Cure Noble, Cure Trinity, Cure Papillon, and Cure Mirage : Episode 24 Cure Echo : Episode 34 Cure Light, Cure Splash, Cure Noble, Cure Trinity, Cure Papillon, Cure Mirage and Cure Echo : Episode 35 Cure Shadow : Episode 37 Cure Light, Cure Splash, Cure Noble, Cure Trinity, Cure Papillon, Cure Mirage, Cure Echo, and Cure Shadow : Episode 38 Sequences Aya to Cure Light EnEn leaps into the air and transforms into her Prism Changer. She then draws the Cure Light Prism Card and swiped it across the scanner, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Light!". As she lifts her changer into the air, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before leaping into a rainbow light. As she passes through the symbol of the ''Prism Hearts team, creating her clothes in the process before jumping down and landing on her feet. Sakura to Cure Splash Gureru poses into the air and transforms into her Prism Changer. After drawing the Cure Splash Prism Card and spinning it on her pointing finger, she catches the card between her fingers and swipes it across the changer, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Splash!" As she thrusts her changer forward, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before falling back into a pool of rainbow light. As she swims through the light, she soon leaps into the air and into the Prism Hearts symbol, creating her clothes. She then jumped down and introduced herself. Jou to Cure Noble Kuroro bows before Jou and transforms into her Prism Changer. She then draws the Cure Noble Prism Card and kisses it before swiping the card, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Noble!" Once she elegantly lifts her arm into the sky, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before leaping into a ring of rainbow light. As she falls through the Prism Hearts symbol, her clothes are changed before she lands and does a curtsy before saying her introduction. Hikari to Cure Trinity Yumeta falls from the sky and transforms into her Prism Changer. After drawing the Cure Trinity Prism Card, she throws it into the air before letting it scan itself while she shouted "Prism Change: Cure Trinity!" After putting her hands together for a clap, she thrusts her palms into the air and shouted "Precure! Prism Reflection!" This summoned the Prism Hearts symbol as it came down on her as performed a spinning ballet jump, entering the symbol and creating her clothes before flying down and introducing herself. Maya to Cure Papillon Kumonosu leaps onto Maya's shoulder before walking to her arm and becoming her Prism Changer. Taking out the Cure Papillon Prism Card, she nods towards the card and swipes it, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Papillon!" This caused a trampoline made of silk to appear from underneath her as she puts her hands in an "X" shape and shouted "Precure! Prism Reflection!" and jumped off the trampoline before curling into a ball and encasing herself in a cocoon of rainbow light. When the light dissipates, her clothes have changed as she uncurls and floats downwards. Cure Papillon opens her eyes and introduces herself before doing a pose. Saya to Cure Mirage Chikurun gives Saya a high-five before transforming into her Prism Changer. She quickly takes out a hand of Prism Cards before drawing the Cure Mirage Prism Card. With a wink, she scans the card while shouting "Prism Change: Cure Mirage!" before taking out her wand. With a quick tap, her clothes become long robes as she shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" and causes a ring of prisms to appear around her. These prisms soon attach onto Saya's robe in order to create her clothes. When the Prism Hearts symbol passes through her, she is aged up to a teenager as she creates her hat. She then poses as she introduces herself Ayumi to Cure Echo A bright light soon shines as Ayumi's Prism Changer manifests onto her arm. Ayumi then catches the flying Cure Echo Prism Card and swipes it across the device, shouting "Prism Change! Cure Echo!" Being encased in light, she then summons the Prism Hearts symbol as she shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" A musical score then appears as she grabs each note on the score and applied them to parts of her body before the Prism Hearts symbol enters her heart and completes the transformation. After transforming, she flies down from the sky and introduces herself before striking a final pose. Mio to Cure Shadow Kage flies into the air and transforms into the Prism Staff. As Mio catches the staff and presses the button, the staff's wings jut out as she takes out the Cure Shadow Prism Card and swipes in down on the now revealed scanner, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Shadow!" Spinning the staff for a bit, Mio shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before slamming the end of the staff on the ground, causing the Prism '' Hearts symbol to appear on the ground and rise up, coating her in a '' stream of rainbow light. As she disperses the light, she introduces herself before striking a pose. Trivia * Each of the Cure's transformations are based on a previous team's transformation, namely the season whom they are based on ** Aya's transformation is based on Dual Aurora Wave! ** Sakura's transformation is based on Dual Spiritual Power! ** Jou's transformation is based on Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! ** Hikari's transformation is based on Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! ** Maya's transformation is based on Pretty Cure Metamorphose! ** Saya's transformation is based on Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! ** Ayumi's transformation is based on both Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! and Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! ** While not based on a specific Precure season, Mio's transformation does resemble Luminous! Shining Stream! Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Transformations